


Пять обязательных пунктов регионального тренинга для агентов ФБР

by littledoctor



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 5 Things, Humor, M/M, Teambuilding, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>См название</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять обязательных пунктов регионального тренинга для агентов ФБР

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Mandatory Events at the FBI Regional Training Seminar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162959) by [travelinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelinthedark/pseuds/travelinthedark). 



> Переведено для команды WTF Criminal Minds 2016

**1.Мотивационный семинар, групповые занятия**

Написанное заглавными буквами жирным маркером «ДЖЕФФ!», которое красуется под традиционным «Привет, меня зовут...» еще и дважды подчеркнуто, как будто восклицательного знака и капса было недостаточно. Хотч выдавливает из себя улыбку, в то время как Джефф разворачивает раскладное кресло спинкой вперед, усаживается в него и упирается локтями в стол.

— Друзья! — Голос Джеффа все так же полон жизнерадостности, как и когда он рассказывал собравшемуся в конференц-зале народу о том, как важно для коллектива разумное управление и что он сам вызвался поработать «Большим Братом». А еще он все такой же громкий, и Хотч невольно задумывается, понимает ли этот человек, что необязательно кричать на людей, которые сидят всего в пяти футах от тебя. — Вы готовы выйти и поделиться своими самыми сокровенными мечтами?

— Господи, за что, — бормочет Росси. Хотч подозревает, что по мнению Росси это был шепот, но получается так громко, что Джефф его наверняка слышит.

— Нам нужно еще пару минут, — поправляет его Хотч, умудряясь одновременно улыбаться Джеффу и прожигать взглядом Росси.

— Да, конечно, без проблем. — Джефф кивает. — Может, вам помочь, подсказать пару идей?

— Разве ваша помощь не будет противоречить самой концепции, цитирую, «мечтай свои мечты»? — уточняет Рид.

— Ну, нет, наверное, — без особой уверенности отвечает Джефф. — Я ведь только помогу вам начать.

— Я бы предпочел обойтись без вас, — говорит Рид. — Я не без оснований считаю, что моим мечтам не пойдет на пользу ваше влияние.

— Ладно, — произносит Джефф после короткого неловкого молчания. — Тогда я пойду посмотрю, не нужно ли чего другим командам. — Он поднимается с кресла, оглядывает стол и торопливо уходит.

— Мне кажется, или у парня транзиторный психоз? — бормочет Морган.

— На самом деле, я бы предположил усиленно подавляемую склонность к педофилии, — шепчет в ответ Рид. Хотч пытается пристыдить его укоризненным взглядом, но Рид не обращает на него внимания: — Слышал, как он рассказывал про своего «маленького братика»? У меня до сих пор мурашки по коже.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что после итоговой аттестации мнение о нашей группе изменится не в лучшую сторону, — говорит Прентисс. — Боюсь, заключительным пунктом будет идти описание того, как я убиваю Джеффа-с-восклицательным-знаком степлером.

— Эмили, — больше из чувства долга укоряет ее Хотч, — это не смешно.

— А она и не шутит, — тихо бормочет Росси.

Рид издает нервный смешок, и его никто даже не думает его дразнить. У Хотча встает ком в горле. Похоже, настал конец света, и виноват в этом только Джефф.

**2\. Индивидуальная оценка командной работы. Выдержки из черновиков**

Гарсия: ~~…и, разумеется, я никогда не использовала свои навыки, чтобы добыть важную для расследования информацию незаконными методами, потому что так поступать нехорошо. Хотя я могла. Еще как могла.~~ Я только хочу сказать, что полностью доверяю каждому члену нашей команды. И еще я хотела бы воспользоваться возможностью и попросить вернуть мне мой лэптоп. Со своей стороны я готова поклясться, что больше не буду ~~играть в Call of Duty и материться вслух на других игроков пока вы рядом~~ использовать его на работе.

Морган: ~~...и если бы я не застукал Хотча и Рида в крайней кабинке душевой на втором этаже, я бы мог честно сказать, что все последние годы члены нашей команды вели себя исключительно профессионально.~~ Мы каждый день полагаемся на благоразумие и рассудительность друг друга, и потому наша команда работает как единый успешный организм.

Росси: ~~...не считая того случая, когда Морган со мной неделю не разговаривал, потому что я сказал, что у него вместо бровей две жирных гусеницы. Я, конечно, извинился, но вообще-то и сейчас считаю, что был прав.~~ Конфликты внутри коллектива редки, а если и случаются, то разрешаются с неизменным профессионализмом.

Рид: ~~...за исключением рождественской вечеринки, когда Гарсия перелила рома в яичный ликер, и Прентисс, танцуя под ту песню Sugar Hill Gang случайно запустила туфелькой в светильник.~~ И как команда, и по отдельности, мы всегда помним об ответственности и стараемся не уронить высокого звания агента ФБР.

Прентисс: ~~...потому что, скажу откровенно, после дела в Тампе Гарсия никогда не будет для меня прежней. Не знаю, стоит ли мне начать ее бояться или просто выразить восхищение. Склоняюсь ко второму варианту.~~ Мое уважение к моим коллегам и их уникальным талантам непоколебимо. Я постоянно узнаю о них что-то новое.

Джей Джей: ~~...хотя было неловко, когда Рид пытался посоветоваться со мной по поводу своей интимной жизни. Можно подумать, я не в курсе, что его «тайный любовник» — Хотч. Понимаете, последнее, что я хочу представлять — это постельные игры моих коллег с наручниками, особенно если они занимаются этим вместе.~~ Отношения между членами коллектива постоянно развиваются, мы становимся все ближе и ближе друг другу и потому не испытываем проблем в общении.

Хотч: За отчетное время наблюдения сотрудники моего отдела проявили себя как настоящие профессионалы.

 

3) Тимбилдинг

— У нас превосходные навыки в общении, — прищурившись, отрезает Хотч.

— Да уж, — ухмыляется Росии. — Некоторые из нас общаются так активно, что остальные могут представить себе разговор в деталях из соседней комнаты.

Прентисс фыркает:

— Прошлой ночью я могла бы пересказать его дословно с другого конца коридора.

Рид издает сдавленный писк, но Джефф не обращает внимания.

— У нас не соревнование, — замечает он с той же дружелюбной, хотя и слегка недоумевающей улыбкой. — Главное, чтобы вы могли общаться друг с другом открыто.

— Поверьте мне. — Хотч сверлит взглядом Росси. — Я всегда могу открыто сказать, что о них думаю.

— Ой, да мы знаем, — говорит Морган. — Нас удивил Рид. Послушал я его вчера ночью и должен признать, что никогда бы не подумал, что он может... так откровенно...высказываться.

Глаза Рида становятся как два чайные блюдца. Джей Джей хихикает. Джефф открывает было рот, но Хотч обрывает его на взлете.

— Послушайте, Джефф, мы опаздываем на важное селекторное совещание.

— Но ведь сейчас всего два, — возражает Джефф. — Мы еще даже не дошли до физических упражнений на доверие!

Морган фыркает, и Хотч посылает ему убийственный взгляд. Натянуто улыбнувшись Джеффу, он говорит:

— Мы справимся. — Он встает и поправляет пиджак. — Прошу прощения.

Они выходят из комнаты, ни разу не оглянувшись на несчастных, которым еще предстоит пообщаться с Джеффом наедине.

— Интересно, что там за упражнения. — Прентисс лукаво смотрит на Рида. — Готова поспорить, вам двоим не было бы равных.

— Я вас всех ненавижу, — бормочет Рид.

 

**4) Обсуждение внутрикомандных отношений, групповая работа с психологом**

— Я знаю, что вам многое пришлось пережить, — серьезно говорит Стив. — Поэтому я бы хотел докопаться до самых глубин, ребята. — Он замолкает, оглядывая каждого члена команды по очереди, и продолжает: — Аарон, как ты отнесся к тому, что агент Росси вернулся в отдел?

— Хорошо, — отвечает Хотч.

Стив явно ждет, что Хотч разовьет свою мысль. Однако тот молчит, и Стив кладет локти на стол и склоняется к нему.

— Тебя не разозлило, что они решили отдать руководство командой кому-то более опытному?

Хотч недобро щурится.

— Нет, — медленно произносит он. — И ему не отдали руководство командой, он стал ее частью. Нам повезло, что он с нами.

— Понимаю, — говорит Стив, хотя всем очевидно, что это не так. — И тебя не раздражает то, что он более опытен?

— Нет, — коротко отвечает Хотч. — Не раздражает.

— До возвращения Дэвида ты долго был лидером. Как считаешь, теперь они уважают тебя меньше, чем его?

— Что?

— Ничего, к этому мы еще вернемся. — Стив глупо улыбается. — Испытывал ли кто-нибудь из вас неудобство из-за того, что говорил или делал агент Росси на рабочем месте?

— Простите, — вмешивается Росси, прежде чем кто-то успевает ответить. — Мы уже встречались? Я вас чем-то обидел?

— Нет, нет, что вы, — быстро говорит Стив. — Я просто подумал, что ваше назначение могло стать для кого-то болезненным моментом.

Росси ухмыляется.

— Кого-нибудь расстраивает, что я вернулся в отдел? — интересуется он.

— Нет, — сухо произносит Джей Джей. Остальные не удосуживаются ответить и просто молча сверлят Стива взглядами.

— Понятно, — повторяет Стив. Прентисс возводит глаза к потолку. — Я просто хочу, чтобы вы, ребята, раскрылись, начали делиться своими переживаниями.

— Я переживаю, что мы напрасно тратим время, — еле слышно замечает Морган.

— Не думала, что когда-нибудь это скажу, но я скучаю по Джеффу, — шепчет в ответ Прентисс.

Хотч пытается пристыдить их суровым взглядом, но выходит не очень.

Стив смущенно откашливается, и секунду они сидят в тишине. Потом Рид отодвигает кресло и встает.

— Пойду кофе выпью.

— Я с тобой, — быстро говорит Джей Джей. Прентисс и Морган, согласно бормоча, следуют за ними. Гарсия, сидящая за дальним концом стола, выдерживает еще пару секунд и уходит в свой кабинет, даже не потрудившись придумать хоть какое-то оправдание.

Стив с надеждой поворачивается к Хотчу и Росси, но последний только смеется:

— Пойдем, Аарон. Обсудим наши чувства за ланчем.

Хотч с трудом сдерживает улыбку и идет за ним.

— Думаю, ждать нас не стоит, — говорит он. — Похоже, раздражения во мне накопилось порядочно.

 

**5\. Протокол поведения в случае работы с представителями полиции**

— Ну и как, интересно, полагается отвечать, когда офицер полиции сравнивает тебя с подростком? — интересуется Рид, листая яркие страницы лежащей перед ним брошюры. На обложке здоровенными черными буквами выведено «Сотрудничай, общайся и сделай Америку безопасной!», и Рид чувствует, что к концу дня голова у него будет просто раскалываться.

— С тобой такое до сих пор случается? — спрашивает Морган, не скрывая улыбки.

Рид смотрит на него с недовольством и возвращается к буклетику.

— Я думал, после приобретения пистолета меня начнут воспринимать серьезно, но пока что-то не помогает.

— Возможно потому, что он выглядит как деталь хеллоэунского костюма, — предполагает Морган.

— Эй! — протестует Рид. — Это классическая модель!

Морган невнятно мычит.

— Рид, если кто-то говорит что-либо оскорбительное или неуместное, просто следуй здравому смыслу, — вмешивается Джей Джей с сочувственной улыбкой, плохо скрывающей желание расхохотаться. — Не давай себя в обиду, но и не проявляй излишней враждебности.

У Моргана дергается уголок рта.

— Да, пожалуй от стрельбы из этого чудовища стоит воздержаться. Ты все-таки не Одинокий Рейнджер.

Прентисс рассудительно кивает.

— Подобные ситуации всегда лучше разрешать путем переговоров, — соглашается она.

Рид оглядывает их без всякого выражения и поворачивается к Хотчу.

— Кажется, меня тут не принимают всерьез.

— Ну конечно мы относимся к тебе серьезно, Спенсер, — возражает Хотч. Он использует свой начальственный тон, и подозрения начинают терзать Рида еще больше. — Никто не имеет права отпускать уничижительные и оскорбительные комментарии, и ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на нашу поддержку в подобной ситуации.

Рид смотрит на него недоверчиво.

— Когда на прошлой неделе агент из службы по борьбе с наркотиками назвал меня Дуги Хаузером, ты рассмеялся.

Он слышит за спиной сдавленное хихиканье Прентисс, но продолжает смотреть на Хотча, который явно пытается сдержать смех.

— Ну, прически у вас действительно один в один.

— Я думал, руководитель должен поддерживать своих подчиненных, — жалобно тянет Рид.

— Прости, Спенсер. Я постараюсь, чтобы в дальнейшем все вели себя более профессионально.

Рид закатывает глаза.

— Ага, — и мгновение спустя бормочет: — Да Дуги Хаузер даже до подростка едва ли дорос.

— Знаю.

— И его IQ не идет ни в какое сравнение с моим.

— Конечно.

Рид прищуривается, вглядывается в Хотча и, наконец, успокоенно кивает.

— Ну ладно.

— Ладно, — соглашается Хотч, и добавляет секунду спустя: — Но пистолет все-таки оставь. Никогда не угадаешь, когда Буч Кэссиди решит, что Дикой Банде пора пострелять под луной.

— Ну все, — громко заявляет Рид, пытаясь перебить хохот Моргана. — Я подаю на вас всех жалобу.


End file.
